EMD SD45
Bio The EMD (Electro Motive Division) SD45 is a six-axle 3,600hp diesel locomotive which was built from 1965 to 1974. Its predecessor is the EMD SD40 or SD40-2 (upgraded version), while the upgraded "Dash 2" (SD45-2) version is its main successor. It was once a common type of diesel locomotive commonly seen on most US Class 1 railroads, but unfortunately has become extremely rare; including its SD45-2 counter-part. History The EMD SD45 was one of the very first modern mainline types of six-axle diesel locomotives (aside from one of the first to have a 20-cylinder engine), as well as having the ability to operate any freight train without having the need of an additional unit coupled to provide additional horsepower (yet, this only proved to be true when coupled to a shorter train on a smooth, non-graded rail line). It proved to be successful, yet was often prone to mechanical failures; such as brake and engine troubles (or "teething troubles") with its cylinders: they often either jammed, malfunctioned, or even turned on or activated without the entire engine being started. As well as having the brakes activate without warning or not even activate whenever a single brake lever were to be applied (which caused many fatal accidents during the early stages of production.) Hence, the upgraded SD45-2 being its less-problematic counter-part. (The EMD GP35 also had the same problems and issues, but eventually had better and reliable upgraded versions as well.) What was unique about the SD45's design, was its flared radiators (to whom the SD45-2 doesn't have); which was the first (and one of the only) types of diesel locomotives built by EMD to have such a unique design (excluding the GP40P-2 and other specialty units), and the original SD45 is the only official diesel locomotive built by EMD to have flared radiators. The others being rebuilds from other companies. (Aside from the later model designated SD70I/SD70AC units having flared radiators.) Many were purchased by many different railroads, yet none no longer primarily operate in general revenue service on North American Class 1 and US Class 1 railroads, but many have been rebuilt into SD40R or SD45R units (besides SD40M or SD40-3 units; several which still remain), operate as load test units, or as yard switchers for large hump yards. Versions There are also several different versions of the SD45. Such as: SD45X (Experimental, low-horsepower version) SD45T-2 (Part of "Tunnel Motor" Series of diesel locomotives) SDP45 (Modified passenger version; similar to the GP40P and SDP40) SD45-2B (Cabless Unit Rebuild by ATSF) SD45-2u (Sub-Versions by ATSF) SD50M-3 (Rebuilt cabless version of the original SD45-2B) DDM45 (Narrow-gauge eight-axle Brazilian version) SD44R (SP experimental version) Facts *It was also one of the very first standard North American diesel locomotives to use a 20 cylinder diesel engine, as well as the very first and one of the only types of EMD diesel locomotives to have flared radiators. *The SD45s have been purchased by several railroads which have undergone mergers while purchasing the locomotives. *The Erie Railroad, and its merged predecessor the Erie Lackawanna railroad owned the largest fleet of SD45s and the modified SDP45's. *The Erie Railroad originally used their SDP45's for passenger service and eventually were downgraded for freight service like with the SP and ATSF's passenger versions of freight locomotives. *The Great Northern railroad and its merged predecessor the Burlington Northern (now BNSF) owned the second largest fleet of SD45's. *The Southern Pacific railroad (now absorbed by the Union Pacific) owned the third largest fleet of SD45 units. *The SP's fleets of rebuilt SD40M-2 units (rebuilt from old SD40, SD45, and their "Dash 2" counter-parts); which were rebuilt shortly before the railroad's disposition in 1996, ironically originate from a long line of ancestry. Such as the CB&Q (later BN), to whom the BN eventually sold some of their fleets of SD45 units to the CNW, and eventually were auctioned to the SP, where they were eventually rebuilt into SD40M-2 units and survived into the UP/SP merger in 1996 (such example, would be SP #8598; a former CB&Q SD45 unit with a long line of ancestry). Gallery ATSF SD45-2B.jpg|An ATSF SD45-2B. EMD DDM45.jpg|An example of a DDM45. SP SD40-3.jpg|An SP SD40-3 rebuilt from an SD45 (having an SD40-2's 16-cylinder engine and cab control stand). Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:EMD locomotives